(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a hooded garment with built-in skull cap, lower face covering with mouth opening, and built-in gloves.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various types of previously introduced hooded garments have been geared primarily toward either functionality or fashionability. The singular aspect of the current invention is the dual focus on both functionality and casual fashionability.
Additionally, various types of hoods, skull caps, and gloves have been previously introduced separately for either functionality or fashionability. The hood, skull cap, and gloves of the current invention combine to form one functional and casually fashionable garment.